


Clean and Dirty

by danke_rose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Other characters in minor roles - Freeform, Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, kurtty - Freeform, some language, this is not what I usually write but it wouldn't leave me alone so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose
Summary: Kitty convinces Kurt to go swimming by promising to wash the chlorine out of his fur afterwards.





	Clean and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I posted this, I rarely wrote smut or sexy stuff. That's all changed, but this was still one of the first ones I ever posted. It was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. It is pure fluff and smut and has no real plot to speak of, and it's entirely over the top. Maybe even ridiculous in its scenario, but what the heck, fanfiction's supposed to be fun, right?

The summer sun beat down on the pool behind the Xavier School, where most of the inhabitants had gathered to celebrate the end of another school year. The summer schedule was more training and less schooling, and everyone looked forward to the easier schedule.

Perched on a deck chair at the side of the pool was Kurt Wagner, recently returned from Great Britain with his teammates Kitty and Piotr. The cheery summer weather was a welcome contrast to the typical Scottish days of low-hanging clouds and mist in the air. Kurt had almost forgotten what it was like to not feel perpetually damp.

Much had changed in the years he and Kitty had been away. The two of them, along with Rachel Summers, Brian Braddock, and his girlfriend Meggan, had founded Excalibur, and while its ranks had changed over the course of the years, he and Kitty had been steady members. They had also become the best of friends. He had also fallen in love with her. She, on the other hand, had fallen for a crass ex-spy named Pete, who smoked and drank and acted rather a lot like Wolverine.

Kurt sipped a beer, making a subconscious face after each swallow. It wasn't as good as the beer he used to get in Europe, where it was common to find German beer imported. He had been pleasantly surprised that Moira's friend's pub carried Dinkelacker. This stuff, he thought, as he held the can out to inspect the label again, was bland.

“Wish you'd stayed in England?” said a voice to his left. Logan, carrying a six pack of beer, sank into a patio chair beside Kurt's.

“No. It's good to be back. I only wish the beer tasted better.”

Logan propped his feet up on the arm of another chair and downed the rest of his own beer. Kurt remained perched on his own chair, in his characteristic squat, his tail whipping back and forth beneath the seat.

“Whatcha lookin' at?” Logan said, noting Kurt's gaze.

“Hm?” Kurt quickly tore his eyes from Kitty's form across the pool and feigned innocence. “I was just watching everyone having fun. It's good not to be in the middle of some disaster.”

“You goin' swimmin'?”

He shook his head. “Fur and chlorinated pool water don't mix.”

“Who you watchin'?”

“_Was_? No one. All of them.”

Logan grunted acknowledgement, unconvinced. “So, how's Amanda?”

Kurt huffed. “We broke up.”

“Uh-huh.”

Kurt looked in consternation at Logan, who opened another beer. “She walked out without explanation, and when I saw her next, she claimed her mother had _switched their bodies_ in order to free herself from Belasco. You can imagine I was not too thrilled with this information. This on the heels of all her most recent lies and the manipulation of myself and other members of the team. Including Kitty, which was the last straw.”

“On Kitty?” Logan was paying attention now. Kitty was like a daughter to him. Nobody messed with her and got away with it. “What'd she do t'my girl?” He dropped his feet to the ground and leaned forward, close enough to Kurt's face to make him a little nervous.

“Nothing terrible, relax. She coerced Kitty into giving up the Soul Sword which Illyana had bonded to her before her death. Then she gave the sword to her mother, who killed a lot of people with it.”

“Nothing _terrible_?”

“Not to Kitty, no. To half a million Londoners..._ja_.” Kurt stared into his beer, the familiar guilt washing over him as it always did when he remembered the incident.

“So you're serious then. You ain't goin' back to her again, like you always do?”

Kurt scowled. “No, I'm not.”

“What's the real reason? I ain't stupid, Elf. You've taken that woman back every time she ever hurt you, lied to you, cheated on you. Why should I think this time's different?” Logan propped his feet up again, satisfied that Kurt was adequately admonished.

He frowned, then shrugged. “I am tired of her lies.”

“And?”

“And that's _all_. I'm not in love with her.” He hardly dared look back across the pool at Kitty, but she drew him, and his eyes flicked once.

Logan lit a cigar and sipped his beer. “Who's the new girl?”

“Beg your pardon?” Kurt hopped down to sit in the chair, accepting another beer from Logan.

“Who d'you have your eye on this time?”

“You say 'this time' as if I've gone after hundreds of women.” Kurt took a nervous swallow. Somehow his reputation around the school had morphed over the years, and besides being known as the school prankster, he was also, apparently, a ladies' man.

Logan tipped his chair back and it creaked. One of the younger kids jumped into the pool too close to them and splashed them. Kurt jumped back, knocking the chair over as he did.

From the far side of the pool, even Kitty's group turned their attention to the noise. She continued to watch a few moments after her friends returned to their previous discussions. She couldn't tell if Kurt was angry, had fallen, or was horsing around.

In response to Logan's, and several other's, startled expressions, he said, “Chlorine is hell to get out of fur.” With a grin, he righted the chair and leaped from behind to land in the seat again. Kitty looked away just before Kurt's eyes flickered in her direction again.

“I'll agree to that,” said Hank, strolling up from the house. “Mind if I join you fellows?”

“Not at all, _Herr_ Beast,” Kurt said, relieved to have a distraction from Logan's line of questioning. “Pull up a chair. But we might want to back up. It seems we are in the splash zone.”

Wolverine stayed put. He suspected Kurt had his eye on one of their teammates, and he had a hunch who it was, too. Kurt and Hank chatted while Logan silently drank another beer. Slowly Kurt's attention drifted back to Kitty. She was still on the far side of the pool with some of the other women, arms outstretched across the deck as she floated out from the wall. He shouldn't stare at her, he told himself, even if no one really knew where he was looking, it wasn't polite. And yet...

She had been his friend when he had lost everyone. She had been his shoulder to lean on when the burden of leadership became too much. She had defended him from possessing necromancers, saved his life when he teleported into solid rock, and was the only one on the whole team who would watch pirate movies with him without complaining. Somewhere in the scrambled mess of Excalibur's years, he had fallen in love with her. He wasn't sure exactly when he realized that the bulk of his thoughts were of her, or when he realized that those thoughts were decidedly not in the realm of friendship. He chose not to tell her, too afraid of losing her.

Across the pool, Jubilee and Alison swam off, and Kitty was left alone. She stayed where she was for a little while, her expression turning neutral and then almost sad. Kurt's heart twitched. Whenever she was sad or angry or frustrated, all he could think to do was try to make her happy. He didn't know if it was habit formed early on, when she was afraid of him and he tried constantly to make her laugh with his antics, or if it was a desire to see her happy because he cared about her.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Hank and Logan were talking around him. When he did, it was _about_ him.

“...not even listenin' to us” Logan was saying.

“I believe our friend is daydreaming.”

“Of a _girl_.”

Kurt made a grab for Logan's beer. “_Nein_, it was of beer, the good German kind I can no longer get.”

Logan didn't believe him, but allowed the subject to drop, snatching his beer out of reach as Kitty swam up to the side of the pool and fixed all three of them with a playful grin.

“Why aren't you guys in the pool? The water's great.”

“Drinkin',” was Logan's answer.

“Unfortunately, Kitty, the chlorine in the pool soaks into my fur, and takes considerable scrubbing to get out. I prefer not to endure that when possible,” said Hank.

“It is the same for me, _K__ä__tzchen_. But you seem to be having fun.”

She cocked her head a little and smiled at him. “I was. But it would be more fun if you joined me. We can play volleyball with them,” she said, gesturing towards the one-on-one game to her right. “Or Marco Polo with beer.” She eyed Logan.

“Nah. Not today, Half-Pint.”

“A tempting offer, but again, the chemicals are an issue. I can never get it all out, especially my back. Then I smell like a pool for a week.”

“Better'n brimstone, bub.”

“I find myself in agreement with you again, Kurt,” Hank said. “It's most difficult when you can't reach.” He raised one bushy brow. “But your tail should give you a considerable advantage over me.”

“Mm, _ja_, but it still isn't easy.”

Kitty pouted playfully. “Aw, come on, Kurt. Just this once? I won't ask you the rest of the summer.”

Kurt was sorely tempted. Her face, those lips, he wanted to kiss that frown away, though he knew she wasn't being serious. He looked down at his beer and back at her. “Perhaps another time.”

“You guys are no fun,” she said and rested her chin on her folded hands. “It's too hot to get out and bake in the sun.”

“I got beer,” Logan offered, holding up a can.

Her eyes lit up. “Hey, I'll buy any of you that joins me a whole _case_ of beer—any beer you want, even import.” She looked at Kurt. “Even _Dinkelacker_...” she said in a sing-song voice.

“_Kätzchen_, that is quite tempting, I admit. Alas, my answer is _nein_. But, I will agree to sit and talk from here,” and he strolled to the edge of the pool and sat, dangling his feet in.

She frowned in earnest and moved away from the edge. “Nice try, Fuzzy. You guys are no fun.” She flicked a finger of water at Kurt, but it didn't come close.

Hank stood up, offering to bring more beer or chips to anyone who wanted any before heading to the snack table. “I _am_ fun, Kitty, just not in a pool.”

“Maybe I can get in on the volleyball anyway. Two-on-one is still fair with powers, right?” Kitty said, a lopsided grin on her face as she started to swim away. Kurt almost tipped over his beer in his effort to resist calling her back.

“Hey, Punkin'.” Logan called her instead, and Kurt felt the twinge in his belly as she spun in the water. Her swimsuit was the same pink she'd worn on the cruise home—a gift from Moira—and it had tormented his nights the entire trip. He longed to put his hands on her waist and feel her skin.

“Change your mind?” Kitty said to Logan as she turned and stood up. She was a few feet from the edge now, hands on her hips and the upper half of her body exposed above the water. Kurt found it difficult to swallow.

“Nope. But I'll give you fifty bucks if you c'n bribe this Elf to swim with you.”

“Oh really?” she said, crossing her arms. “Fifty bucks to use to buy his beer when he holds me to _my_ offer, right?” She jerked her thumb at Kurt and set her jaw.

Kurt drank his beer and kicked his feet and tried not to look at the swell of her breasts where they were pushed up by her arms.

“I don't know, Logan. He made it pretty clear he doesn't want to swim.”

“Now you're on his side, kiddo? Why don't you just offer to wash him off after. Guarantee he'll hop in for _that_.”

Kurt spun around and hurled his nearly-empty beer can at Logan. Kitty looked shocked, but quickly recovered herself, trying not to laugh at the two men acting like children.

“Watch it, bub,” Logan snarled, slicing the can clean through as it barely missed his head.

“Don't make such offers on my behalf then,” Kurt said, and his voice was decidedly angry.

“There's a hose, Kurt,” Kitty said blandly and waved a hand towards the pool house. There was indeed a hose, and of course that was not what he was thinking. She swam over and patted his knee. “He's just messing with us.”

“A hose wouldn't work anyway. Plain water doesn't wash it out. Just forget it, _Kätzchen_.” He waved her away, hating himself for refusing her, but unable to handle the prospect of Logan's ridiculous bet.

“I dare you,” Logan said to Kurt who was heading to fetch himself more beer and escape the horrible conversation, “to swim with her and let her wash you off. In the _shower_.”

Kitty's mouth gaped. This was too much. Kurt was frozen.

“Logan, that's _rude_,” Kitty said, but her voice cracked and Logan didn't miss anything.

“Nah, just for fun, y'know. Hell, _I'd_ do it. Bet Hank'd do it.” He held out his arms. “Use one of those loofah things you ladies seem t'love. Wanna make me an offer?” He winked at her.

Kitty's face went beet red as she wrinkled her face at him.

Kurt spoke up. “Stop it, Logan. There's no need to embarrass her. I'll swim if it's that _verdammt_ important to you.”

He smacked his beer can down and pulled his shirt off, tossing it in Logan's face before jumping in with enough force to splash Logan. Kitty was still pink-cheeked when he got closer, and he touched her arm and said, “Don't worry, _schatz_, I won't hold you to it.”

She sent a scowl in Wolverine's direction before addressing Kurt. “I'm sorry,” she said, trying to laugh it off with him. “It's my fault. I shouldn't have bugged you about it, I was just lonely.”

“It's fine. It only takes about an hour...or three.” He dunked himself and came up, wiping the hair back from his face. The water did feel good, he admitted, and he was with Kitty, which was what he really wanted anyway. He should have just agreed to swim in the first place and avoided all the embarrassing conversation that followed.

“Does _not_, you dork,” she said, recovering her smile and splashing him. “Does it?”

Her look of real concern melted him. “No, but usually more than one shower. It's an inconvenience, that is all. Now, what shall we do?”

Out of the pool, Logan dropped Kurt's shirt on a chair, convinced he was right about his friend. He headed to the snack table, where Hank had stopped to talk to Jean and hadn't returned.

“Check it out,” Logan said, hitching his thumb in the direction of the pool.

Hank looked over his shoulder. “Ah, she convinced him.”

“Sorta. I think he woulda done it anyway though.”

“He is quite fond of her.”

“Yup.”

Logan suspected Kurt was nursing a crush on _someone_, but he hadn't been sure who it was until he caught him watching Kitty with that dazed expression. Kurt's refusal to swim puzzled him at first. It was no secret he rarely refused her anything. His reason was flimsy at best, too, and Logan decided it must be nerves holding him back. He looked over his shoulder at them, playing around in the pool. They hadn't made it to volleyball or Marco Polo yet, but they were both smiling and laughing and standing close together. Logan smirked as he turned back to Hank and Jean.

  
  


Tabitha called to Kitty, waving when she responded. Tabitha was on Bobby's shoulders for the volleyball game. “Come on you jerks, we need opponents. We just lost ours,” she said, waving at the two kids swimming away.

They swam over, taking up two positions across the net from Tabitha and Bobby.

“No, no, _no_,” Tabitha scolded, waving her arms. “It's _shoulder_ volleyball. He has to carry you around. That's why those two wusses left.”

Kitty looked at Kurt in question and he shrugged.

“Fine with me,” he said. _That's right_, he told himself. _Play nonchalant_. He ducked down so she could climb onto his shoulders, and she giggled when he stood up as she tried to find her balance. She grabbed his hair to keep from falling backwards. Kurt had no trouble supporting her once she was balanced, having done such tricks in the circus for years. When the game ended, Bobby complaining that his shoulders hurt, Kurt tapped Kitty's knee. She bent her head to look at him as he tipped his up, and she laughed.

“Hold your breath,” Kurt said and he fell back in the water, dumping Kitty unceremoniously off his shoulders. She still came up sputtering, and splashed him. He splashed her back with his tail, which Kitty declared cheating, which only made him do it more.

She swam over and grabbed his shoulders. “Ha, now if you splash me, you splash yourself, too.”

He stopped because she was so close, her arms around his shoulders. He tried not to notice the way her body lined up with his all the way down. “_Ja_, but I can also do this now,” he said, and grabbed her around the waist and tossed her up and out.

“You little shit, you're gonna get it now!” she said when she came up, wiping her hair out of her eyes. He teleported away, so she treaded water to wait for him. He'd come back. She could be patient. Sure enough, a few minutes later, when she hadn't chased him, he came swimming through the water and grabbed her ankle. Kitty phased and waited for him to surface.

“Are you done?” she said as he shook the water out of his hair, and wiped his hands over his face.

“I give up,” he said, flashing a white-fanged grin at her.

Kitty smiled warmly, then leaped at him, forcing him to catch her. He lost his balance and was dunked. She phased away again and laughed when he rose from the water, dripping again. “Now we're even,” she said, before he could get her again.

When the sun finally sank beneath the trees and the air became cooler, the party started to break up.

“Are you satisfied, _schatz_?” Kurt asked as they climbed out and sat on the side, feet dangling in the water. Kitty wiped hair from her face.

“More than. But I'm still sorry about making you.”

“It was worth it,” he replied, leaning back on the concrete.

Kitty pretended she wasn't looking at his toned chest and abs when she turned sideways to speak to him. “You know,” she said slowly. “I could probably make good on that bet.”

Kurt chuckled to cover his shock, and tried to brush her off. “No need, _Kätzchen_, it was Logan's idea, not mine or yours. I'll take the beer, though, if that offer still stands.”

“Sure thing,” she continued. “Still...if you wanted help—”

_Yes_, he wanted. Yes he _very much _wanted. He didn't think he'd be able to keep turning her down if she insisted.

She leaned over so her arms rested on his chest, and she could look down into his face. She had a mischievous look in her eyes. “We could just leave our swimsuits on and I could scrub your back at least. Then later, we can tell Logan that we went through with it and prank him back.”

Kurt's brain seemed to be working in slow motion. It struck him suddenly that she _wanted_ to do this. She had come up with a way to make it happen, and make it into a game. “It is a clever plan,” he said, trying to sound playful again. “And I would say he deserves it.”

“Okay,” she said and got to her feet. “Now or later?”

He hopped up. “Might as well go now.” _Before he chickened out_. He could not have resisted her now if his life depended on it. It might later on, if she really did try to prank Logan with this little scheme. Maybe a good gutting would set his brain straight at last, and make him stop looking for something that wasn't there.

Kitty grabbed a towel from a stack and Kurt picked up his t-shirt from the chair where Logan had left it, and without a word he trailed behind her up the stairs to the faculty suites. She paused outside his door, and shifted from one foot to the other as her hair dripped onto the carpet. She no longer looked confident and playful, but nervous.

Inside the apartment, he, too, reconsidered. If it was only a joke, he wasn't sure he wanted to take part after all. Having her tease Logan about showering with him would only hurt, and might make the man angry, too. Never mind that it had been his idea.

Kurt held the t-shirt in both hands and said, “You don't have to do this.”

“Do you not want me to? I won't if it makes you uncomfortable.”

_Uncomfortable_? She had no idea. “No, it's fine, it's just...it's a very, uh, intimate thing to do...for a _prank_.”

Kitty's heart rate rose considerably when he said the word _intimate_. She forced her eyes to meet his. “It doesn't have to be for a prank. I don't mind helping you. You're my best friend,” she said. Her belly quivered and she pushed him by the arm towards the bathroom before her courage faltered and she ran from his room in shame. “Come on.”

He ran the shower and she stepped in behind him, closing the glass door behind her. It was a large shower, and the warm water felt good. Wordlessly, he handed her a cloth and the soap and leaned his arm against the wall and his head on it.

Kitty went to work on his back, starting at his shoulders and the nape of his neck and firmly scrubbing the soap into a thick lather. Halfway down she abandoned the cloth, which kept folding awkwardly and bunching up. He didn't say a word and didn't move. Under her hands, his fur flattened with the water as she rubbed down from his shoulders to his waist, careful to lay it with the grain when she was done. She imagined it must be unpleasant to have it forced too long the other way. She worked carefully, not scrubbing too hard, and not scratching.

At first, she seemed intent on actually cleaning him, but when she tossed the cloth aside, her touch became much more gentle. She was less bathing him now than caressing him, and it was heavenly. Kurt wasn't sure anyone had ever touched him so tenderly before. Her fingers tickled in his fur as she worked her way down his spine, then the sides of his back. Her fingers curved around his waist, teasing at his abs as she used her thumbs to press into his muscles.

He made an involuntary sound of contentment. Kitty let one hand slide down his spine from his neck to his tail before kneeling behind him to work on his legs. He jumped when she touched the back of his knees, but he remained silent. She didn't speak either, until she reached his feet. Then she tapped his ankle and said, “Pick your foot up,” and he did so without hesitation. She washed his feet, making sure to rinse all the soap off the soles so he wouldn't slip.

This wasn't part of her original plan. His tail wrapped around one leg in uncertainty. Kitty soaped the length of it and gently unwound it, not tugging or pulling. He struggled not to cry out or moan as she ran her hands down its length and she used her thumbs to clean the spaded tip. He was both tense and relaxed, a state of wonderment, bliss and torment. He obeyed mindlessly. Everything she did felt so good, so full of love. So full of _love_...

He had no time to think on that, as she was back on her feet, running her hands across his shoulders, arms, even his fingers. There would be no hiding his arousal if he turned around, and she was at that moment requesting exactly that.

She patted his shoulder. “Okay, turn around, I'm almost done.”

“No, no, it's fine,” he said, not moving. “You've—you've done too much. This was _wunderbar_, but I can finish.”

“Don't be silly. I just need to do your hair and your, um...front side.”

“You have done much more than I expected already.”

She debated. He was acting embarrassed, but Kurt rarely got embarrassed over his body. Hadn't he been willing to lift weights in front of all those warpies in nothing but his briefs? No, she thought, it must be something else. And she didn't _want_ to stop. How many chances would she ever have to touch him like this?

“Can I at least wash your hair for you? It's really nice doing this for you. Taking care of you. You always look out for me and...” She didn't finish. He sat down on the floor of the shower and submitted with no further argument. Kitty knelt behind him as she washed his hair, scratching lightly along his scalp. He could feel her belly brush against him now and then as she lathered his hair. He sighed quietly and she took extra time to massage a little more before rinsing. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his back—his fur, even wet as it was, felt wonderful against the skin of her stomach.

“_Danke_, _Kätzchen_,” he said. “I don't know how to thank you.”

Before she could stop herself, she said, “You could return the favor.”

They both stopped breathing. Did she just give him permission to put his hands on her nearly naked body? _Mein Gott_, he was going to lose his mind and likely something else if this continued.

Kitty backtracked. “I mean, uh, _a_ favor, you could...” But it was no use. The words had been said.

He grasped her wrists and peeled her arms off his shoulders so he could stand. He helped her to her feet, his eyes on hers. She looked stricken.

“I enjoy taking care of you, too,” he said, still holding her gaze and allowing him to turn her face to the wall. His hands were gentle, slipping over her soapy skin in little swirling patterns across her back. He tucked his fingers under the strap of her top, and lifted her hair away to wash her neck and shoulders. She shivered and he let his tail brush against her leg.

Kitty's breath was fast and shallow now, her heart beat like a wild thing in her chest, and she rested her cheek against the cool tiles as his hands moved over her. It felt as if he merely wanted to relish the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. It was luxurious.

She heard him kneel, felt his hands on her thighs. If washing him had been intimate, this was erotic. By nature of her suit versus his, her hands had been kept well away from any particularly sensitive areas, but not so with hers.

Kurt moved down her back to her legs realizing, as she was, just how little of her was actually covered by her swimsuit. With deep breaths, he let his fingers play at the tops of her thighs, skimming over her knees and calves and feet. He was no longer even pretending to wash her. He was touching her for the pleasure of doing so, returning to her the affection she had shown him.

He looked up from his position on the floor of the shower, where his fingers were still looping around her ankles. Her face was turned away, her cheek to the tile wall, with her palm pressed flat beside her. He could see the swift, shallow rise and fall of her chest, and as he watched, she tipped her face down to rest her forehead on the wall instead. Her eyes were closed and her lips formed silent words he couldn't make out as he stood, lightly brushing his hands along her outer thighs,

Slowly, tentatively, he let his fingers curve around her hips. She heard herself sigh, and it sounded a lot like a whimper. This was no longer a game, nor a test of wills, but an admittance of feelings neither of them had been willing to acknowledge before.

He straightened and rested his hands on her shoulders, skimming down her arms. She felt his breath at her ear and she turned to face him, panting slightly. He was close to her, looking down with those golden eyes, something in his expression confirming her suspicions. She took the soap and lathered with trembling hands. She smoothed across his chest, hardly bothering to actually wash him. His nipples were hard, and she ran her palms farther down his torso. The spray of the shower washed the soap away quickly, until it was her bare hands moving over him, pausing each time at his waistband so she could watch the sharp intake of his breath as she got close.

“O—okay. All done,” she said, trying hard to keep her voice steady. “You can finish doing me.”

There was a spark in his eyes and the corners of his lips quirked up mischievously. “I intend to.” Kitty might have been naked for all the suit did for her modesty when he said that. She hoped he meant it.

“Good,” she said, unable to find anything clever to say.

He didn't bother with the soap at all, just ran his hands across her collarbone, letting the water pool and wash over her curves as his hands moved down her arms. He stood very close to her and she was tempted to touch him again.

Blue hands drifted across her skin, slipping under the straps of her top, across her shoulders, over the top of her bosom. His fingers barely skimmed her breasts, coming to rest just below them, slicking over her stomach and abdomen before sliding around to her lower back. His fingertips just touched the low-cut waist of her bikini bottom before circling back to the front.

He paused, hands just below the top of her suit, while she tried to regain her breath and her composure. She was having a difficult time doing that, with his eyes on hers and his hands tracing the lines of her ribs, and his lips so deliciously close to hers. Self-consciously she licked her lips and she saw a slight tremor pass through him.

“Are...are you done?”

“No. I don't think so.”

“You missed a spot.”

He raised a brow. “Mm?”

Slowly, slowly, she reached behind and unhooked the top of her bikini. He made a soft sound of pleasure as she let it drop to the floor of the shower stall. His gaze followed his hands as they curved around her breasts and his thumbs brushed across the peaks of her nipples.

“_Kätzchen_,” he said, then his lips melted into hers and his body pressed against the length of her, and she put her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His erection pressed into her belly, unmistakable and welcome, as her own hips pressed back.

Kurt gently pulled his lips from hers long enough to ask, “_Kätzchen_, what do you want?”

“You,” she said and his mouth covered hers again, his tongue slipping between her lips. Kitty was almost dizzy with pleasure, her entire body felt alive and warm.

She felt his hands on her hips again, fingers dipping once more beneath the elastic, farther this time, cupping her backside as he tugged the bottom piece down. Once over her hips, she shimmied it the rest of the way off with assistance from his tail.

“I didn't finish washing you,” she said, lowering her eyes to his waist.

He took a single half-step back and held his hands out in a welcoming gesture. Kitty slipped her hands under his waistband, lower lip between her teeth as she reached behind for his tail. She snaked it carefully through the small hole, fingers skimming his taut buttocks as she pushed the shorts down. Then in front, the same careful treatment was repeated, and she inhaled sharply when his shorts fell away. She bit down harder on her lower lip and reached for the soap again. He put his hand out, stopping her, and shook his head.

“_Nein_,” he said, a murmur beside her ear as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Just touch me.”

Kitty laid her hands flat on his chest and moved them down, smoothing over each dip of his abs and hips. Her fingers danced over the places she had skipped washing—the tops of his thighs, his backside, and his abdomen. She hesitated then, but he reached down, took her hand in his and showed her what he wanted.

He inhaled sharply as her fingers closed over him, and he braced against the wall. He kissed at her neck, lapping at the water that pooled there. One broad finger stroked her cheek and when she lifted her eyes again, he kissed her. Slow, sweet, and warm, his lips tenderly brushed hers before desire finally crushed them to hers. She clutched his shoulders and pulled him to her. He shut off the water with his tail as he lifted her slightly and stepped out of the steamy stall. Another flick of his tail brought a towel within reach and he wrapped it around them, sealing her body next to his.

He stumbled slightly as they moved from the bathroom to the bedroom, and the backs of her knees hit the mattress, knocking her off balance. He crouched over her, lifting her up the bed and ravishing her mouth again. He moaned low and deep, the vibration of it tickling her chest as she drew her knees along his wet hips. Her own whimper came in answer to his wandering hands, which made their way down her belly to the soft, wet flesh between her legs.

Her mind was a fog of pleasure as his finger rubbed over her sensitive places and the tension coiled low in her body. It broke apart and she yelped as fire leaped in her veins and smothered everything else. Her body trembled with her release.

Kurt kissed her cheek and lips and neck, and she felt him at her entrance. She spread her legs wider, grabbed his buttocks, and he pushed inside of her. Kitty arched her back. The feeling of completeness was overwhelming. “That feels—_oh god_—so good,” she said, words broken by moans as he moved in her.

Kurt was delirious with pleasure and disbelief. His body ached for her, throbbed with the need for her, and now that he was inside her, he felt almost woozy with ecstasy. He could never have imagined anything this good, this hot and sweet and perfect. He couldn't think of her hands in his fur, washing him, without the need to come shooting through him again.

He couldn't hold on any longer, and at once everything was hot and bright, and he gripped her arm as he came. Gradually, his senses returned, and he remembered they were both soaking wet on his bed. He'd be lucky if the sheets were dry beneath the coverlet. Kitty wasn't looking at him, but at the ceiling.

Her cheeks were scarlet and he could only guess the direction of her thoughts. He leaned up on his elbows to reach her mouth, kissing her thoroughly. “I think I may take up swimming as a daily exercise,” he said, and her eyes widened before she smiled.

“You don't have to swim to get me to help you.”

“No?”

“Just ask.”

He nuzzled against her neck, tongue flicking out now and then to tease her. “I need your help,” he said.

“Mmm,” she moaned as his hand cupped her breast and his lips continued their path to her collarbone. “With what?”

“Lovemaking,” he replied.

Her reply was a whisper, and his hand slipped back between her legs. “Okay.”

When they finished the second time, she was exhausted and confused and scared. This changed everything, forever. What had she been thinking? Kurt moved beside her, curling up with his head against her ribs, and tucking one of her legs between his.

“I suppose it's time to talk about what just happened?” she said, causing him to uncurl and prop his head up. She shivered a little, and he pulled the coverlet over her. Her eyes were wet and shiny and his heart began to sink.

“_Ja_, of course.”

“I'm sorry,” she said. “This is my fault.”

“Sorry? Why?”

“I'm the one who insisted and came up with the crazy idea to prank Logan. I touched you first.”

“And you are worried that I didn't want this, but only did it because I can't tell you no?”

She nodded, unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

He continued. “And now you're afraid our friendship will be compromised.” Another nod.

“Those are the same things I worried about for years.”

She turned her head towards him. “Years?”

A heavy sigh was her answer for a long moment while he seemed to steel himself for something. “I'm in love with you,” he said, almost apologetically.

She seemed to be stunned by his admission, and he started to push up and move away, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. “If you think I could do all of that to someone I _didn't_ love, you're nuts.”

His smile started slowly at the corners of his mouth and spread to his eyes after several seconds. “Then what are we going to tell Logan?”

“This is all _his_ fault, now that I think about it,” Kitty said, relaxing now that she understood everything would be all right between them. “Maybe we should prank him anyway.”

“Tell him the truth?”

She giggled. “Yes, how I scandalously seduced you in the shower.”

“And then I threw you on my bed and had my way with you?”

She smiled, then turned serious. “So...we're okay then?”

“Unless you tell me you don't want me after all. I don't think I could bear it. I love you _mein_ _K__ä__tzchen._”

She touched his face and he leaned into her palm, pressing a kiss there. “I love you, too, Kurt.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I wrote this for myself and I'm sharing it with you all in case someone wants to read this stuff. And again, I reiterate, I don't normally write smut, so please be kind. :-)


End file.
